In many industries, diagnostic systems play an increasingly important role in manufacturing processes, as well as in maintenance and repair throughout the life of the equipment or product. Some diagnostic systems have become portable and benefit from multiple ways of powering the diagnostic device. Some such ways may include batteries (disposable or rechargeable), an AC power source (possibly connected to through an adaptor) to power the diagnostic device or charge rechargeable batteries, and/or a DC power source, often provided by a vehicle connected to the diagnostic device. The diagnostic devices also typically accommodate a variety of data connections. The data connections allow the diagnostic systems to receive and/or transmit data in a plurality of ways. However, a variety of data connections and power sources make the devices more costly and/or more difficult to manufacture. Additionally, the devices have a limited size, and fitting additional connections is difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an apparatus to provide diagnostic information to a user and which allows the user to provide the diagnostic device with power and data signals through a common interface to reduce costs and manufacturing complexity.